10 PASOS PARA QUE ME VUELVA A AMAR
by manuweasley
Summary: Harry vencio a voldemort y el trio dorado vuelve a retomar las clases. Harry no sabe que hacer para que la pelirroja lo tome en cuenta, luego de que a el se le subieron los humos. RWxHG HPxGWxDM capi 2 arriba
1. Chapter 1

**Celos**

Harry Potter todavía dormía profundamente. Hacia mas o menos 40 minutos que se había ido a dormir gracias a la genial idea de su amigo Ronald Weasley, de ir a buscar comida las 3 de la mañana e interrumpir a todos elfos domesticos de Hogwarts que en ese momento se encontraban limpiando el colegio, y adornándolo para la esperada fiesta de san valentin que estaba a un mes de celebrarse.

Ron por fin se le había declarado a Hermione, y esta le respondió con un gran beso en los labios. Desde entonces parecían uña y mugre, no se separaban por nada del mundo "a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario" había dicho esa misma mañana la posesiva herm. A Ron por su parte parecía no importarle, y por el contrario, la acompañaba hasta las afueras del baño, y sino fuera por el hechizo repelente en el baño de chicas, Ron iria a levantarle la falda para que esta hiciera sus necesidades.

El caso de Harry era totalmente aparte. Desde que había derrotado a Voldemort, no lograba pasar tiempo con Ginny, y la pelirroja al darse cuenta (N/A: no tiene un pelo de tonta esta cabra) opto por cortar por lo sano, y no dirigirle la palabra.

-Ginny, por favor…- grito Harry al ver a la pelirroja salir del aula de DCAO. Había pasado toda la mañana buscando en el mapa del merodeador, y cuando por fin encontró la etiqueta, partió corriendo. No le importaba perder una aburrida clase de pociones –Ginny, escuchame….

-que quieres, Harry-contesto Ginny dándose vuleta y hacer que su larga y brillante cabellera ondeara con el movimiento- no se si sabes, pero generalmente cuando a alguien no le dirijen la palabra, es evidente darse cuenta (a ecepcion tuya, claro) que lo están ignorando- el silencio en el pasillo se hiso notar con el comentario de la pelirroja.

-que es lo que te sucede?-pregunto el pelinegro-hace uno meses estábamos bien. Acaso hice algo mal al derrotar a Voldemort?

-puedes dejar de decir su nombre?-grito- yo se que para ti no es ningún problema y que ya han pasado unos meses de su caída, pero por Merlin, mi hermano esta muerto por su culpa!!

-lo se, y si no te diste cuenta estuve en su funeral –

-entonces tus tios nunca te enseñaron la palabra respeto- solto ella con los ojos llorosos. Se dio la vuelta, y se fue corriendo. Estaba cansada de ese estúpido Potter, y de le la estúpida gente hablara de el.al parecer no Le bastaba con que en todos los medios de comunicaion mágicos apareciera su nombre y que los alumnos hablaran una y otra ves de el.- estupido potter- bufó, y se fue camino a la biblioteca.

Harry estaba arto del comportamiento de Ginny. Cada ves se ponía peor. Como olvidar que voldemort había matado al hermano de su mejor amigo, si este había pasado todos los días llorando en el alfeizar de a ventana. Hace tiempo que ya no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos respecto a Ginny. Sabia que la quería, pero ya no sabia si alcanzaba siquiera si era como amiga.

No era su culpa que lo llamaran constantemente de ministerio, y que le pidieran habar con la prensa. Había rechazad todas las invitaciones, pero el escarabajo verde que era Rita Skeeter se as arreglaba para publicar noticias cada ves mas fuera de realidad que cabia en el mundo mágico.

Necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos. Saber que era o que sentía por Ginny, y solo había una persona que o ayudaría en esa tarea.

-Hermione!!!!!- grito Harry al entrar en la biblioteca 10 minutos después.

-sshhhhhhhhhh-gritaron todos los estudiantes que se encontraban estudiando ¬¬.

-hermione- susurro ahora un intimidado Harry-necesito tu ayuda. Hola ron-saludo al ver que estaba a su lado con cara de aburrimiento.

-que pasa Harry. ¿problemas con Ginny?-

-que mas si no es eso?-

-que paso ahora?-pregunto la castaña

-por que fue esta ves? – pregunto ron también- que hiciste?

-lo de siempre. Trate de hablar con ella, pero insiste con eso de la ley del hielo, y como si no fuera poco ahora me dice que debo dejar de decir el nombre de quien- tu- sabes.

-bueno que quieres que te diga. Su hermano murió por su culpa. Hay que tener un minimo de respeto.

-ya lo se, pero tu te enojarías tanto por eso?

-yo si lo haría-contesto Ron

Hermione lo miro con cara de "obviamente si tu eres su hermano", y Ron no volvió a dirigir la palabra.

-Bueno, el problema en realidad, es que con tantas peleas y comentarios sarcásticos, ya no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella-dijo Harry. No podía creer lo facil que era conversar con sus amigos, y pensaba que 7 años juntos habían servido se algo.

-A ver…-dijo Hermione mas para si misma que para los demás- Te desconcentras con facilidad y casi siempre es para pensar en ella?

-si

-¿sientes que tu vida no tendría sentido si ella no estuviera?

-bueno, no se si tan así en realidad pero…

-harry- dijo hermione con impaciencia

-esta bien. Si-

-¿sientes que te falta el aire cuando no estas con ella, que los colores no son los mismos, que el amor no existiría, que la necesitas las 24 horas del dia, necesitas contemplarla, sentirla, verla, y mas que nada necesitas saber que te espera?...por que eso es lo que yo siento -comento Ron

-hace cuanto que lo sientes- pregunto Hermione a borde de las lagrimas

-mas o menos desde la primera vez que vi un partido de los Chudley Cannons- contesto pensativo.

-Ronald Weasley!!!! Como que desde que viste un partido de los…

-vale, vale, fue cuando te vi en el expreso de Hogwarts hace 7 años…

-mas vale que sea verdad por que si no…

-hiuju, todavía sigo aquí, si están oupados mejor me voi- dijo Harry haciendo un ademan de levantarse.

-No te muevas- grito Herm- y contesta la pregunta- agrego apuntando con su varita a Ron.

-bueno, si ,lo siento, siento que Ginny es importante.

-entonces … tienes que decircelo- comento guardando el arma asesina en el bolsillo.

-no tienes idea de todas las veces que lo e tratado

-hazle saber todo lo que se pierde al no estar contigo- contesto Ron cuando vio que el peligro había pasado.

-pero como…

-celos, Harry. Si hay algo que las mujeres odiamos es que nos hagan sentir celosa.

-a si eh???- pregunto Ron con picardia

-ni se te ocurra Ronald Weasley.

-celos-dijo Harry- celos- y se fue corriendo a la sala común de Griffindor.

Ginny no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. A si que Harry Potter seguía queriéndola, y es mas, según las preguntas, y sus respuestas, el todavía la amaba.

-asi que el gran Harry Potter quiere ponerme celosa?- se dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y tomando aire-vamos a ver quien termina a los pies de quien-agrego poniéndose de pie, tomando su mochila, y salir con la frente en alto.

"donde se encuentran los chicos cuando uno los necesita" ,pensó – ¿Profesora Mc. Gonagall, por esas casualidades de la vida ha visto a Draco Malfoy?


	2. Chapter 2

10 PASOS PARA QUE ME VUELVA A AMAR

CAP 2: IDEAR UN PLAN DE ACCIÓN

-A Draco Malfoy, señorita Weasley?- extrañada la profesora- me temo que no entiendo su pregunta? Por que razón querría usted saber donde esta Draco Malfoy?-alzó una ceja

-Pues… es una respuesta muy curiosa la verdad, profesora-contesto sin siquiera saber que responder, y es que en verdad, no tenía mucho que pensar. Quería poner celoso a Harry, y quien mejor que un Malfoy para hacerlo.- Solo quería preguntar por sus padres. Eh estado pensando sobre todo lo que sucedió con su familia luego de la lucha contra Voldemort, y me preguntaba como se encuentra él con todo esto, ya sabe, con las investigaciones del ministerio y eso- termino cuestionándose internamente sobre si sus argumentos bastarían para convencer a la profesora de que le dijera en que aula tenia clase.

-Ya veo- contesto luego de un momento- me encantaría ayudarla señorita Weasley, ya veo que la rivalidad entre las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin ya no son problema.-hiso un movimiento con su varita y una hoja de pergamino apareció- la casa de Slytherin esta teniendo clases en la torre de adivinación- y con otro movimiento el pergamino desapareció.

-Gracias profesora- y la pelirroja se dio vuelta para marcharse

-un momento señorita Weasley-dijo la profesora- solo una pregunta. Que hace fuera de clases? –pregunto Mc.Gonagall con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Bueno… yo

-Espero que sea la ultima ves- le corto la adulta

-la ultima- y se fue corriendo en busca de la torre con olor a jerez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry iba corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. No sabía muy bien que hacer para poner celosa a Ginny, y mucho menos como conquistar una chica. La pelirroja siempre le había atraído, y nunca necesito hacerse el interesante, y claro, que más interesante podía ser si el era Harry Potter, el gran Harry Potter que antaño había sobre vivido a la maldición asesina y 16 años después había vencido a Lord Voldemort.

-hola Harry-

-hola- contesto sin prestar atención a quien había saludado. Le pareció una voz conocida, tal vez soñadora, pero el estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-nos vemos-

-está bien- dijo dándose vuelta para ver quien era.- ahhh, hola Luna, no te había reconocido

-pasa a menudo- comento la rubia- después de 7 años te terminas acostumbrando a que la gente no te tome en cuenta.

Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago. Se había olvidado de los tristes comentarios de Luna que hacían sentir mal a cualquiera.

-¿a donde vas tan rápido?-pregunto la rubia

-bueno voy…-hasta que sus neuronas hicieron contacto-Luna, ¿te gustaría ir el sábado conmigo a Hogsmade?

-a Hogsmade? Está bien.- respondió sorprendida -Supongo que salir del castillo me haría bien para variar.

- perfecto. Entonces nos vemos el sábado en el gran salón.- se había dado vuelta para irse cuando recordó el horrible collar de corchos que acostumbraba a llevar. –luna puedo pedirte algo?

-por supuesto-

Harry sintió un nudo en el estomago. No podía pedirle eso a luna. Se veía muy contenta, y un comentario como el que estaba a punto de hacer podría hacerla sentir mal, a pesar de que no se le notara – pasémosla bien.

Luna sonrió y se fue corriendo a su clase de pociones. Harry suspiro. Ahora solo tendría que mandar una lechuza a George, y cobrarle un pequeño favor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Querido George:_

_Te escribo para pedirte un pequeño favor. ¿Tienes alguna poción para poner celoso a alguien o algo así ? Si lo hay, te pido que me puedas enviar una antes del sábado próximo._

_Saludos, Ginny_

"perfecto. Solo falta convencer a Draco para que me acompañe." Se sentó bajo la puerta trampilla a esperar que la clase acabara, y guardo el pergamino en su mochila. El olor a jerez que emanaba la torre la adormilaba. No pudo evitar errar los ojos y sumirse en sus pensamientos. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se imaginaba a Harry con otra chica y se veía a ella en un rincón, mirando la escena. Le dolía que Harry no la tomara en cuenta luego de haberlo esperado todo el año anterior. No entendía como pudo habérselo hecho. Ella todavía lo quería, pero el rencor era más fuerte.

-Ginny, despierta. Levántate.

-hola Draco – se levanto un tanto avergonzada por la situación. Hacia tiempo que ya no era el mismo chico altanero de antaño. Sus ojos se veían tristes, pero la sonrisa que le entregaba a Ginny era tan verdadera como lo eran sus ojos grises.

-que haces aquí? – pregunto el rubio extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

- la verdad… te estaba esperando- contesto la pelirroja con las mejillas coloradas, y levantándose con la ayuda de Malfoy.

-y para que seria-

No sabia como decirlo- te gustaría ir a Hogsmade el sábado- lo dijo lo mas claro que pudo

-ok

-¿que?

-que esta bien. Iré contigo el sábado.

Ginny no podía creer lo fácil que estaba resultando eso.- ehhhhhh… entonces nos vemos a las 10 en el gran salón.

-Ginny…

-¿sí?

-¿esto es por Harry, cierto?-

Suspiro- si, Draco, es por Harry

-entonces hay que hacer que nos envidie- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo en los ojos

-ahora si estamos hablando el mismo idioma- agrego la pelirroja con voz cómplice

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry iba subiendo las escaleras hacia la torre de las lechuzas. Hacia frío pero necesitaba mandar la carta para Sortilegios Weasley. Entro en la torre buscando una lechuza, por que todavía no podía comprarse otra, y era que el dolor por la perdida de Hedwig todavía lo acompañaba. Había sido su único amigo cuando no estaba en el colegio, y su único medio de comunicación con el mundo mágico. Luego de despertar un ave gris y de enrollarle el trozo de pergamino a la pata y verla partir, salió para ir a la sala común. Resbalo con el piso congelado justo a tiempo que se agarraba de algo.

-lo siento- se disculpo mientras se enderezaba y recobraba el equilibrio. Miro de quien era el brazo del que se afirmaba- Ginny.

-Harry-

-que haces aquí.

- no es problema tuyo, Harry Potter.- dijo molesta

-en ese caso, nos vemos- y se dio vuelta-

"supieras lo que te espera" pensó a pelirroja.

"caerás rendida a mis brazos, Ginebra" pensó el azabache.

--------------Fin del capitulo--------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Gracias a los que siguen la historia. Disculpen la demora, pero más o menos me demoro una semana en subir un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste y gracias por los rewies. Por favor dejen alguno por que con esos me animo a seguir escribiendo.

10 PASOS PARA QUE ME VUELVA A AMAR

CAP 3: PREGUNTÁNDOSE SI VALE LA PENA

El día de la salida a Hogsmade, Harry se había despertado muy temprano. Y no era exactamente por Luna. Aquella pelirroja no lo dejaba dormir en las noches. Se había pasado todas las clases planeando la salida, lo que harían, lo que se pondría por si se encontraban con la pelirroja, pero más que todo, había pasado la mitad de la semana abordando a Luna, hablando sobre lo bien que lo iban a pasar y haciéndole comentarios como que la ropa de hoy en día era cada vez más provocadora, y el no quería quedar fuera de eso. Y era que en realidad estaba preocupado por los extravagantes accesorios que acostumbraba a usar la rubia. ¿Cómo podría poner celosa a Ginny si esta se reiría de la rara pareja de Harry? 

El caso de Ginny era totalmente opuesto. Había tenido que pedirle dinero Hermione para comprar ropa nueva. Saldría con un Malfoy, un personaje no menor en el colegio teniendo en cuenta que con su cambio las chicas se le lanzaban encima. La pelirroja había preparado con un nivel casi militar su salida a Hogsmade. Cada detalle estaba perfectamente calculado. Había ensayado como caminaría, como coquetearía, como se arreglaría, la forma en que se peinaría, y por supuesto, como se vestiría. Había comprado la revista corazón de Bruja para ver que era lo que se usaba últimamente y luego encargarlo. La noche anterior había llegado su pedido. Con emoción abrió la caja y extrajo unos pantalones de color negro que se ajustaban a las piernas. Luego saco un suéter color lila claro, que hacían juego con unos aros del mismo color. Los volvió a poner en la caja y lo dejo bajo la cama esperando el día siguiente.

El pelinegro había salido de la ducha para vestirse y encontrarse con Luna en el Gran comedor. Se puso unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con finas líneas verdes, y un suéter gris perla. Había intentad de todas las maneras posibles controlar su cabello pero seguía igual de despeinado. Se dio por vencido, y concluyo que con o si el peinado, se veía igual de bien. Se hecho un poco de perfume y salió de la habitación.

En la habitación un poco mas allá, Ginny estaba lista, los pantalones le quedaban perfectos al igual que el suéter. Los aros eran sensacionales y el cabello se veía radiante. Había decidido llevarlo suelto con un pequeño pinche. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando recordó que tenía que levar la poción de los celos.

Harry llego al gran Salón un poco antes de lo acordado. No quería que Luna lo esperara a el. 5 minutos después apareció la rubia.

-hola luna-

-hola Harry. Linda camisa-

-gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien. Lindos aros-

-los compre con estos pantalones y este suéter en la revista Corazón de Bruja- dijo sonriendo

(n/a: UPSSS….)

-te quedan muy bien. ¿Te parece si nos vamos ya?

-esta bien. Mejor ahora por que luego los carruajes se acaban.

Salieron del castillo donde había una fila de estudiantes que al parecer habían pensado lo mismo que Luna.

-tendremos que esperar un poco- dijo el ojiverde un poco molesto por que sus planes no iban como los había hecho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny estaba esperando que Draco llegara. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero confiaba en que todo saldría según lo planeado. Minutos después el rubio apareció con unos pantalones grises, una camisa negra, y una chaqueta del mismo color.

-cierra un poco la boca Weasley o inundaras todo el colegio-

-sabia que no has cambiado del todo- contesto la pelirroja.

-tranquila, era una broma- dijo sonriendo- linda ropa-

Ginny se sonrojo tanto que sus pecas se marcaron mucho más.

-bueno¿ya nos vamos?- dijo nerviosa

-Ginny, tienes que relajarte. Se supone que la idea es que Harry vea la hermosura que se esta perdiendo.

La pelirroja casi sufre un paro cardiaco con el comentario del rubio.

-¡QUE!

-¿esa es la idea cierto?

-bueno… si pero

-¿entones cual es e problema¿No te puedo decir lo linda que te ves? O es que no necesitas que te lo digan.

-¿puedes callarte?- dijo confundida- puedes atenerte al plan. Lo último que necesito es que me pongan más nerviosa.

-entonces te pongo nerviosa- dijo el rubio acercándose un poco- ¿Qué tan nerviosa?- le pregunto susurrándole en el oído.

-¿Draco, que estas haciendo?- contesto empujándolo para separarse de el.

-pensé que esto era una cita o me equivoco-

-No, pero-

-pero que… Gin

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Gin. Así te llamaba Harry.

Si antes estaba confundida, ahora no se como describirlo, era una mezcla de vergüenza, confusión, ya no podía más. Encima estaba el plan para sacar celos a Harry, y que este se arrepintiera de no haberla tomado en cuenta luego de la guerra. Tenia que guiarse por el plan pero, verdaderamente, Draco estaba "para chuparse los dedos". ¿Y si mandaba al diablo el plan, y seguía su instinto agarrando a Draco de la camisa, y plantándole un beso en esos rosados labios?

-Draco¿puedes parar por favor?

-por que Gin?-contesto en su oído. Ginny podía sentirlo, olerlo, sentía cosas que no sentía por Harry, que nunca se había imaginado con Harry.

-por que si sigues no podre parar

-¿parar que?- dijo mirando los labios de Ginny, y como esta se los mordía mirando los del otro. Estaba a punto de suceder, Ginny se acerco más, podía sentir el aliento del rubio, la enloquecía. "Solo un poco más", pensó la pelirroja. El rubio se acerco más y…

-eres bastante predecible Weasley- dijo riendo y separándola de el- la verdad no se si pueda participar de tu engaño. Me bastaron solo unas palabras lindas para hacer que me desearas.

-¿Qué? como se te ocurre que te deseaba, solo estaba siguiendo tu juego para ver hasta donde eras capaz de llegar.

-como sea… Gin.-finalizó el rubio, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba a los jardines

-Draco…

-que?- se dio vuelta

-nada…

Y los dos salieron al jardín para poner en marcha la venganza

-Fin de capitulo-

Gracias por leer. Por favor si no es mucha molestia envíen un rewies para saber si les gusto o no, ok?


	4. Chapter 4

**gracias por seguir la historia. perdonen la falta deortografia pero es ke estoy en un ciber por ke mi pc se hecho a perder. dejen un review pliss.**

**10 PASOS PARA QUE ME VUELVA A AMAR.**

CAPITULO 4: SEGUIR O ABANDONAR

Harry estaba tan aburrido esperando que se les entregara un carruaje, que si no hubiera sido por que la fila era muy larga, y pudo ponerse a contar a todos los alumnos para entretenerse, se hubiera visto obligado a escuchar las historias de Luna.

-una vez mi papá me dijo que se encontró…

-Luna, puedes….- lo pendo bien antes de decirlo- decirme que hora es?

-claro, son las 10:45.

-es decir que llevamos 45 minutos esperando?- puso los ojos en blanco (N/A: yo me demore mucho más cuando fui a sacar mi cedula de identidad). Se dio vuelta para ver cuantos alumnos más había atrás de ellos. A primera vista la fila era interminable. Pudo divisar a Parvati Patil, a Seamus Finnigan, a Draco Malfoy, y a Ginny Weasley.

-Ginny- susurro el pelinegro.

-que?- pregunto su compañera

-y con Draco-

-Harry, si lo dices un poco más fuerte creo que podré oírte.- dijo la rubia

- Potter te toca- dijo Filch.- rápido suban que no tengo toda le mañana para esperarlos.- los miro con impaciencia- solo son ustedes 2 o vienen acompañados?

-solo noso…

-venimos con Draco Malfoy

Luna lo miro extrañada.

-¿y donde esta?- pregunto enojado el celador.

-espere un momento- y el azabache se perdió entre el gentío. Corrió hasta encontrar a pelirroja y al rubio. Cunado llego hasta ellos no pudo evitar percatarse que esta vestía igual que Luna, a excepción de su rostro. Parecía que cuando esta se percato de que el pelinegro se acercaba, su cara cambio completamente, pero no podía identificar que expresaba su rostro. Era una mezcla de vergüenza y ansiedad. Harry no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.- Hola Draco, Hola… Ginny.

- Hola Harry- lo saludo amistoso el rubio- que haces? Vas a Hogsmade?

-si, bueno la verdad es que LUNA- dijo enfatizando el nombre mirando a la pelirroja- me esta esperando en el carruaje, me preguntaba si querían saltarse toda esta fila e irse con nosotros.

-seria excelente- contesto sonriendo Malfoy.

-¿entonces no hay problema?- pregunto mirando Ginny.

- supongo que no…

Harry los llevo hacia donde se encontraba la rubia. Esta miro con sorpresa como Ginny estaba vestida igual que ella.

-hola, Ginny- saludo la rubia.- tu tambien compras ropa por correo?

-por correo?-pregunto Draco alzando una ceja.-es eso cierto...Gin?

-perdón- se disculpo Harry mirando al rubio- me parece que no escuche bién. le acabas de decir ...Gin?

-me parece que el señor Potter a escuchado bién- respondio la pelirroja.- Draco y yo estamos saliendo, y TU- mirando a Harry a los ojos (como le gustaban esas orbes esmeraldas)- te estas interponiendo en nuestra cita.

- me alegro mucho Ginny- felicito la rubia- no me gustaba verte sola. cuando estabas con Harry te veias tan feliz.

-Luna- dijo Harry mirandola con cara de "puedes hacer el favor de matarme ahora y de paso te matas tu".

-que?- quiso saber la rubia.

-esta bien Luna, entiendo perfectamente. me habia dado cuenta de que Harry hacia que mi querida Gin sonriera todos los dias, pero si el pudo sacarle una sonrisa, yo la hare ver las estrellas- comento con sus ojos grices brillando-. ademas- tomandola por la cintura-, tenemos una cita planeada en Hogsmade, y nos estamos retrasando.

Ginny Weasley casi se ahogo con eso de que la haria ver estrellas, y no era para menos. Cuando estaba con Harry, este la hacia sonreir, solo mirandola con sus ojos verdes. pero desde hacia más o menos 45 minutos se habis fijado en esos espectaculares ojos grices que eran capaz de congelarla, y de hacer que se perdiera en ellos.

-entonces- hablo por fin la pelirroja cuando cobro la compostura- ya nos podemos ir.

-seria estupendo- comento el de ojos grices, abriendole la puerta del carro a la pelirroja.

-gracias- contesto esta un poco roja. Ginny se subio, seguida de Malfoy.

-Gracias- imito Harry con la voz de su ex-novia- puedes subirte Luna- protesto enojado. hizo un ademan con la mano para que esta se subiera.- estamos un poco atrasados.

-claro Harry- y luego subio él.

el viaje en el carro fue tan estresante como tratar de enseñarle a hablar a un escreguto de cola explosova. el aire estaba tan tenso que se podia cortar con un cabello.

Ginny estaba sentada frente a Luna, con el rosto fijo en el piso. no podia dejar de pensar en su romance con Harry. lo bueno que habia sido con ella, las palabras lindas que le habia dicho, y lo feliz que habia sido con el. pero de pronto aparecia en su mente una cabellera rubia, con la piel blanca, los ojos grices como la plata, y con esos labios perfectos. no sabia que hacer. se volvia a hacer la misma pregunta. ¿ valia la pena poner celoso a Harry, o era mejor dejar todo hasta ahí, y dejarse caer en los brazos de Draco? ¿ pero y si draco en realidad no sentia nada por ella, y como el habia dicho era solo para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar? podía salirle el tiro por la culata, y quedarse sin pan ni pedaso.

Por su parte, Harry, que iba sentado frente a Draco, planeaba las más duras formas de hacer que Ginny se arrepeintiera al más puro estilo de los "merodeadores". y ese era justo el momento para poner uno de esos planes en marcha.

-Draco sabias que cuando Ginny era mi novia, nos arrancabamos de clase para estar juntos? si. bueno no era como cuando me hiba con Cho. cuando sali con ella, un dia nos escapamos a la casa de los gritos y estubimos juntos toda la noche.

- que interesante historia Harry- continuo el rubio-. se parece a la aventura que tuvimos Ginny y yo la otra noche. estabamos cenando cada uno en su casa, cuando Ginny se me acerco y , quien lo hubiera pensado, me invito a la torre de astronomia.

Ginny estaba con la boca en el piso. no podia creer lo que dijo Harry , y mas aun lo que contesto en su defensa el rubio.

- si mal no lo recuerdo- siguio Draco- esta noche nos volveremos a juntar.- y se dio vuelta hacia Ginny para ver su cara. no podia creer la propuesta de este- no es asi ... Gin?

- que?... ahh, si.

Draco la tomo por la cabeza, mientras su otra mano la sostenia por la cintura. sintio el perfume de Ginny, ese perfume a flores, se acerco cada ves más. miro de reojo a Ptter y vio la cara de este. estaba blanco sostenienso sus puños mientras apretaba los dientes de ira. Draco se acerco aun más, y sintio el aliento de la pelirroja, le gustaba lo que sentia. no podía seguir. era un Malfoy ante todo, aunque ya no valiera mucho. le saco la mano de la cabeza, y fue entonces cuando sintio unos labios sobre los suyos.

fin del capitulo... dejen rewies.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: ¿Amor o miedo a la soledad

Capitulo 5: ¿Amor o miedo a la soledad?

10 maneras para que me vuelva a amar

Ginny no podia creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero los labios del rubia la hipnotizaban. la

atraian de ua forma que no se podia explicar ni siquiera con magia. no queria soltar sus

labios. sentia que estaba en el cielo, pero tenia que bajar de la nube, por que todavia

sentia algo por Harry, pero cada ves que tenia a Draco cerca, lo unico que pensaba de l

pelinegro, era lo mucho que la habia hecho sufrir luego de vencer a Voldemort. Pero cuando

se ebcontraba eb la torre de Griffindor, no podia evitar sonreir cuando recordaba loslargos

paseos por los jardines de Hogwarts.

Pero Draco Malfoy era totalmente distinto, con el podia abrir su corazon a nuevos

horizontes, se sentia libre cuando esyaba a su lado, sentia que nada la ataba esta tierra, y

que donde quiera que fuera, seria feliz de solo estar con el Rubio a su lado.

Le empezaba a faltar el aire, pero la sensacion que le brindaba el de ojos plateados era tan

irresitibles que preferia morir antes de soltar sus labios.

Draco no sabia que pensar. la pelirroja se estaba tomando esto muy en serio. pero lo que le

preocupaba no era ella, sino lo que estaba sintiendo el. El no lo entendia, era un Malfoy, y

por supuesto que sabia que la sangre veela corria por sus venas, pero ¿era tanto como para

que Weasley se enamorara de el?

La solto cuidadosamente, y entonces se acordo que iban camino a Hogsmade para el dia de san

Valentin, y encima, iban con Harry y lunatica Lovegood en el mismo carro.

-parece que los rumores eran ciertos- comento Harry-. te convertiste en la prostituta deL

Colegio- dijo mirandola despectivamente

-repitelo y te vuelo el...

-tranquilo Draco- intervino la pelirroja- obviamente, alguien cree que todavia somos novios-

mirando a Harry a los ojos.

-pero hay otras que a la primera oportunidad te joden, y lo que es peor, con tu peor

enemigo.

-si mal no recuerdo, tu terminaste conmigo con la escusa de que voldemort me podia utilizar

para atraerte, pero cuando volviste, no tuviste ningun problema de engañarme con Parvati

Patil.

-y tu , al parecer, no tienes ningun problema para acostarte con Draco

-y si asi fuera- dijo el rubio- seguramente duraria más que tu- finalizo Draco mirandolo de

forma despectiva de pies a cabeza

El silencio de Luna ahora se presentaba en todos los miembros que iban en el carruaje.

Draco abrazo a la pelirroja y puso su mano entre su cabello. la empezo a acariciar mientras

que harry miraba hacia afuera con los brazos cruzados, y el ceño fruncido.

cuendo llegaron a Hogsmade, Draco ayudo a bajar a Ginny, y este la llevo caminando por la

calle principal.

Por otro lado, Harry se bajo del carro, y mientras Luna tambien lo hacia le tro la puerta en

la cara

-lo siento Luna, no te vi.

- descuida- dijo esta apuntando su varita a su nariz para que dejara de sangrar-. a donde

iremos?

-la verdad es que pensaba ir por aqui- apuntando el camino por el que se acababan de ir

Ginny y Draco.

- pero no crees que estaremos estorbando?

-no a menos que esten "ocupados"- y una serie de imagenes se cruzaron por su cabeza mientras

su cara se ponia roja de ira.

Draco llevo a Ginny por las colinas que rodeaban el pueblo. encontraron un lugar debajo de

una cueva, y se cubrierom de la llovisna que amenazaba con arruinar la cita. Draco hiso

aparecer un canasto, del que saco un mantel, unas cervezas de manteca, y unas copas.

- esto es para ti- hizo con su varita un pequeño movimiento, y una rosa de color rojo

aparecio en su mano.

-gracias- agradecio la pelirrija con las mejillas coloradas- pero no traje nada para ti.

- no te preocupes. el regalo que me isiste en el carruaje fue suficiente como para morir

tranquilo. a demas, no me molestaria que se repitiera- se comenzo a acercar a Ginny, olia su

perfume de flores en su cuello, sentia su aliento tibio, y entonces la quizo besar tanto

como pudiera.queria sentirla como nunca habia sentida a ninguna otra chica. estaba tan

cerca, y la chica parecia no rechazar su invitacion. se acercaron mas, estaba a unos

milimetros del beso. el corazon de Ginny latia con fuerza, mientras que el de Draco salia de

su pecho. no podian contenerse...

- mira nada más a quien nos hemos encontrado aqui...


	6. Chapter 6

10 PASO PARA QUE ME VUELVA A AMAR

**10 PASO PARA QUE ME VUELVA A AMAR.**

**Capitulo 6: Los Viejos tiempos no siempre son para recordar.**

-mira nada más a quien nos hemos encontrado aquí-

Harry acababa de llegar a la cueva donde se encontraba la otra "pareja", pero decir pareja, ahora es demasiado apresurado, o no?. La verdad es que Harry no sabía si lo que sentía por Ginny era amor, o simple rencor por haberlo hecho parecer un idiota unos meses atrás, cuando llego, un poco pasado de tragos, a la Madriguera.

**--Flash Back--**

La guerra parecía tan lejana en ese entonces, por que la muerte de Voldemort ya era cosa de libros, noticias, pero para Harry, ya no era nada, era como si nunca hubiera sido parte se su vida. Hacia un mes que había acabado con el, y lo único en que pensaba, era en la próxima fiesta, y que trago tomar. Entonces un recuerdo llego a su mente…

-Gii…ny- dijo un poco mareado. Tenia que dejar de tomar Whisky de fuego. Hizo un esfuerzo para aparecerse, y llego al jardín de la Madriguera. Estaba oscuro, pero distinguía la ventana de la pelirroja. Se acerco tambaleándose, y se paro justo debajo de la habitación.

-es..pes…to patronuuus- dijo apuntando la varita, pero no sucedió nada. – Mierda…- se paro bien, recordando el conjuro, pero lo difícil era pronunciarlo- expecto patronum- pero solo salio una neblina blanca de su varita. Recogió una piedra del jardín, y la arrojo a la ventana, pero en el estado que se encontraba el azabache, no podía medir su fuerza, y la ventana termino rompiéndose. El ruido del vidrio quebrándose habría despertado a toda la gente que vivía cerca, y para que nombrar a los Weasleys. En menos de un segundo todas las luces de la casa estaban prendidas. Harry no sabia que hacer, entonces el señor Weasley salio por la puerta con la varita en alto.

-quien anda ahí?-

-soy yo Arthur-.

- Harry? Que haces aquí?-

- puedo hablar con Ginny?

-claro, pasa.

Al estar dentro de aquella casa, sintió como si perteneciera ahí. Subió las escaleras, y se paro justo frente a la habitación de Ginny. Respiro profundo, y golpeo la puerta.

-pase- dijo la pelirroja.

Harry cruzo la puerta de la alcoba, vio a la pequeña Weasley con su pijama azul, y el pelo suelto en su cara. Los ojos azules le resaltaban en su rostro.

-hola, Ginny- estaba nervioso, y confiaba en que su deplorable estado no se notara.

-Harry- contesto esta sorprendida. Nunca se habría imaginado que Potter llegaría a su casa, en la noche, y la vería en ropa de dormir.- que haces aquí?-

- quería verte-

- tu rompiste mi ventana?-

- temí que no notaras mi presencia-

- quien podría no notarla?-

-cierto, todas lo notaron- ¿por que dijo eso?

- quienes son "todas"?- alzando una ceja.

- solo unas chicas de una fiesta- por que diablos decía todo eso?

- solo unas chicas?- se cruzo de brazos.- espero no ser una de esas "chicas"-.

- por supuesto que no. Tú vales mucho más que Cho.

-CHO!! Estabas con ella, o también era solo una de tantas?-

-relájate Ginny. Nadie ha podido reemplazarte-.

Ginny estaba furiosa. Pero Harry no sabía por que estaba diciendo todo eso. Acaso eran los tragos de más?- lo quiero decir- continuo el pelinegro- es que en todo este tiempo no eh podido dejar de pensar en ti.

-enserio- dijo la pelirroja descruzando los brazos.- la verdad es que yo tampoco eh podido.

- y que te parece si retomamos nuestra relación- propuso el chico, acercándose y besándola. Siguió haciéndolo, pero Ginny parecía un poco dudosa (N/A instinto de mujer, dicen), y lo freno.

-Harry- hablo cuando logro despegarse de el.- no crees que es muy pronto para esto?

-Pronto? Han pasado meses desde que no te veo, y creo que ya estamos grandes como para continuar.-

-si, pero por que no me cuentas que paso mientras Voldemort seguía vivo.

- ya habrá tiempo para eso- continuo Potter mientras besaba su cuello.

- no se que chica crees que soy, Harry-

- una bien fácil- pensó Harry en voz alta.

-¿Qué?-

- por Merlín Ginny, si cuesta tanto llevarte a la cama, mejor ni hubiera venido.-

-entonces mejor ándate. No pienso acostarme contigo.

- sabes, a Parvati le encanto la idea de estar conmigo.

- y con cuantas más estuviste si se puede saber?

- si vas a ponerte así, mejor me voy- recogió sus cosas, y se fue, mientras que las lagrimas corrían por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

**--Fin del Flash Back--**

Era hora de poner el plan en acción.

podemos quedarnos con ustedes. Esta lluvia nos va a empapar a todos-

claro, -dijo Draco- pero si prometes comportarte.

OH, lo haré no te preocupes. Son otros los que deben comportase.

Era una cosa rara, pero la sensación que le provocaba la ansiedad lo extasiaba. Saco una botella de cerveza de manteca, donde se encontraba la poción, y la dejo al lado suyo.

-donde esta Luna?-

- creo que viene un poco más abajo. Su mochila esta muy pesada sabes-

- que caballero- comento Ginny.- Draco, por que no la ayudas.

- claro- se levanto, y bajo por la colina.

Solo se podía escuchar la lluvia, y el proceso mental de las dos personas en la cueva. Cada una pensando en divertidas cosas que aria el otro cuanto se tomara la poción.

quieres una bebida?- pregunto la chica.

Claro, pero si tu aceptas la mía- entonces los dos aceptaron para no verse sospechosos. El, en realidad no tomaba, pero le costaba trabajo mantener la boca cerrada, aunque esta poción tocara sus labios. Por otro lado. La chica hacia lo mismo. Dejaron las botellas en el mantel que estaba en el piso, y dijeron:

Gracias.

Entonces llegaron Draco y Luna, el primero con la mochila de ella.

-gracias Draco- dijo la rubia.

-quieres una bebida- ofreció el rubio.

-si, gracias-

Lo que paso en ese momento fue que Draco tomo la bebida que Ginny había ofrecido a Harry, y este había dejado en el suelo. Entonces se la dio a Luna, y esta la bebió toda.

--FIN DEL CAPITULO--

Por favor dejen rewies para saber si les gusto este capi.

Chao

Tratare de actualizar mas rápido.


End file.
